


Negotiations

by ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity



Series: Treating the Princess Right [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Biting, Caring Michael, Cliffhangers, Erotic Pictures, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Orgasms, Smut, Toys, business man michael, deal making, feminine calum, introduction, porn ashton, porn luke, sleeply calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/pseuds/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity
Summary: Anniversary gifts are hard to figure out when you give the one you love everything they want. Finally, Michael figures out something his love doesn't have and something he knows his love would adore. After getting ahold of the people he needed to Michael needs to negotiate the rules of the game, after all, he isn't good at sharing.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! I decided, along with a comment on the first work, that I should do a part two. Well, I got a little over excited so it will be a three part series okay? I know this is a bit of a cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself. Besides, it is turning out really great.

Michael sat at his desk fingers tapping against the varnished wood, he checked his inbox smirking as he saw a reply.

 

_I'd say it's a great idea and he's open to the idea as well. I'm thinking an Anniversary surprise_

 

Michael's smirk widened as he read the message typing out a quick reply.

 

_Thanks for the consideration however rules need to be discussed when are the two of you available?_

 

He sent the message before sliding his phone in his pocket and looking at his boyfriend. The beauty was laid out on a float in the pool bathing in the sun rays. Michael slowly rose up from the chair keeping his eyes on his love. Calum moved his sunglasses from in front of his eyes to the top of his head as he watched Michael. He bit his lip hands slipping down to the bikini bottom on his hips snapping the waistband against his skin with a wink. Michael felt his cock jump at the thought as he walked to the edge. Calum sat up on the float biting his lip harder as Michael came over to the edge of the pool.

 

Calum moved over to the edge leaning up to kiss the older man. Michael leaned down and kissed the younger boy before pulling away gently. Calum kept his eyes closed for a moment longer before smiling up at him.

 

“Playtime?” he asked softly playing with the ties of his bikini bottom.

 

Michael hummed helping the younger boy out of the water pulling him close by his hips. “I suppose I have time for one or two if you’re good,” Michael whispered softly kissing him once more.

 

Calum kissed him holding onto Michael with a smile “I’d like that.” he smiled.

 

Michael nuzzled against his jaw kissing the skin there. “Go upstairs and get undressed baby and I’ll be up in a moment.” he smiled and kissed Calum’s plump lips once more.

 

Calum nodded going up to the room shaking his hips subtly, Michael watched his steps before grabbing his phone checking his inbox.

 

_Sounds like a plan, in two hours? Princess needs servicing_

 

Michael laughed before responding, once he was done he went up stairs into the room smiling to himself as he walked inside. Upon entering the room Calum was sitting on the edge of the bed peeking up at Michael through his lashes. The older boy felt his arousal spike and moved toward the bed. His large hands glided over his thighs squeezing the supple flesh and smirking as Calum spread his legs already with a simple touch. The younger boy bit his lip spreading his legs further apart batting his eyes at Michael. The older man leaned down lips meeting his in a chaste kiss before he patted Calum’s thigh twice pulling away. Calum rolled over on the bed pressing his front against the bed as he raised his ass gripping the sheets excitedly. Michael moved behind the younger boy kneeling down kissing both ass cheeks before gripping both pulling them apart slowly. He kissed the puckered entrance making Calum let out a low whine. The younger of the two pushed back against Michael’s mouth biting his lip. Michael licked over his hole again gripping his cheeks harder in his hands.

 

Calum moaned softly laying his cheek against the bedspread. Michael pushes his tongue in gently causing Calum to clench around him. The younger boy whined clutching his hands in the sheets. The older man pushed his tongue in deeper bringing a hand to join his tongue. Pushing his tongue in with his finger Calum moaned deeply cock twitching with the intrusion. Michael smirked and added a second finger as he pulled away his mouth grabbing a bottle of lube from his pocket. He drizzled the slick substance over the puckered entrance, Calum shivered at the feeling of the cool lube against his heated skin. Michael added another finger spreading the two as Calum whimpered prettily for him. The older boy hummed his free hand going to Calum’s thigh squeezing gently as he scissored him open. There was a deep sigh as Michael’s fingers worked him open making him tremble. The older of the two felt the silky skin beneath his fingers and the shaking of his love’s thighs.

 

Calum bit the sheets as he moaned hands tightening in the silk fabric. Another finger pushed into him and he gasped legs spreading farther bringing his ass lower to Michael. The elder of the two kissed and bit at the supple flesh presented before him before licking a flat stripe over Calum’s hole. As Calum felt his tongue slide over his hole his grip loosened for a moment letting his body drown in the small sparks of pleasure jolting through his body. He felt a warmth blossom in the pit of his stomach making him bite his lip and purr with pleasure. Michael stood pulling his fingers out of Calum pressing a fleeting kiss to the puckered entrance. Calum moaned as he looked over his shoulder smiling at the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers massaging his hole.

 

Michael nudged him up to his feet sitting on the bed before the younger boy.Calum laid his eyes on his handsome boyfriend and smiled as he straddled his lap leaning in close kissing the other boy. Michael pulled him closer tangling his fingers into Calum’s hair, the younger boy hummed into the kiss feeling overwhelmed by the electric shocks of the older boy. Michael pushed his tongue into his mouth stroking it against Calum’s as the younger ground down against his hips Michael played with his hole feeling the younger boy moan against his mouth. Calum’s head dropped down against Michael’s shoulder lips pressed to his neck. His hands grasped against the front of his shirt. Michael hummed as he reached for the toy he had placed on the bed earlier slowly pushing the tip against Calum’s needy hole. The younger boy hummed softly as he felt the lubed tip pressing against the entrance.

 

“My beautiful baby boy,” Michael purred at him fingers still tangled in the locks of hair. “How did you manage without a thick cock filling your tight little pussy?” Calum let out a strangled moan pressing down against the toy.

 

Michael smirked looking at his babe, his face hidden against his neck breath coming in fast pants. The elder boy pushed the toy deeper fingers finding the switch flicking it on. Calum moaned loudly teeth biting into Michael’s neck sucking on the flesh there. His wrist moved twisting the toy inside of the younger boy. Calum rolled his hips down against the toy pushing the vibrating head up against his prostate. He let out a small scream at the feeling hips jerking down against the toy. He leaned back against Michael sitting up as he rocked down onto the toy. His hands braced on Michael’s shoulders he bounced against him moaning loudly as he felt intense vibrations more concentrated. He threw his head back feeling both of Michael’s hands on his back holding him close as he bounced on the toy rocking in Michael’s lap.

 

“Look at you baby boy so eager for a cock inside of you, even a toy is good enough for your cunt isn’t it baby?”

 

The younger boy nodded aggressively still moving his hips on top of the toy whimpering at the friction against his prostate. Michael smirked as he thrust the toy up in time with Calum’s hips driving the toy even deeper than it already was. Calum whimpered as he felt his orgasm come closer and closer to the edge. Michael’s hand roamed over his skin skimming over his perky ass cheeks and his hole gliding down to his perineum fingers massaging over the skin before he applied pressure with purpose rather than for teasing actions. The older boy let out a small moan looking at his beautiful boyfriend in his lap his skin flushed with a beautiful blush. His mouth opens in a moan and his breath coming in short gasps.

 

Michael pulled him closer gripping the base of the toy as he moved it with Calum making the younger tense and whimper as he shot across his stomach Michael moving the toy flush against his prostate helping Calum ride his orgasm out. Calum whimpered at the stimulation still against his spot whining as Michael kept the toy there. He moaned as Michael moved the toy out slowly kissing at his neck. The older boy laid Calum out on the bed kissing him as he did so spreading his legs. Calum looped his arms around Michael’s neck kissing him greedily as the older boy leaned over his body. Michael’s hand grasped the cloth from the bedside table wiping off his love’s stomach before laying the cloth to the slide fingers running over the smooth skin to tease his nipples. Calum arched his back up to the touch kissing his boyfriend even more greedily. Michael pulled away from the intoxicating kisses and leaned down close to his jaw nuzzling the skin there.

 

“My beautiful babe I know you’re going to fall asleep soon.” Michael leaned down kissing Calum gently. “So I want you to rest up while I go to a meeting baby.” he whispered softly.

 

Calum pulled the older man down for another kiss licking his lips. Michael kissed him deeply before letting go of the younger boy climbing off the bed tucking him into bed and kissing his forehead.

 

Calum cuddled into Michael’s side of the bed capturing the scent and warmth of the older man clinging to the sheets. Michael checked his appearance before shooting a quick message to Ashton.

 

_I’ll be the one with the business suit on with a silver watch. See you at the Starbuck’s on 34th street._

 

He grabbed his keys and a picture of Calum in black and white. He wore thigh highs and an open shirt of Michael’s, there were lace panties on his hips and come eye liner accenting his eyes. The picture being one of Michael’s favorites of his collection, he tucked the picture into his pocket heading out to his car. As he slid into the sleek black Cadillac Escalade he started the engine pulling out of the driveway. As he drove he felt a sense of nervousness building in his gut. There was always the possibility of them turning down the offer which would leave Michael with something else to choose. As he pulled into the parking lot he ordered three coffee’s as specified by Ashton in his message. He picked a booth in the least crowded area smiling as he sat the coffee arriving shortly after he sat down.

 

He looked over the emails for his work and snorted at several pictures Calum had sent him throughout meetings. He only put his phone away when two other people slid into the booth, he straightened squared his shoulders fingers grasping his coffee cup as he looked at the other two. He was impressed with them although he was interested in their attire. The two seemed to be on complete opposite ends of the spectrum. While Ashton looked like a businessman like himself: a suit, a stylish haircut, and expensive jewelry adorning his wrist. However Luke was different in the case of he looked just like the way Calum would dress for him when he wanted sex or to please him.

 

“Hello, gentlemen.” He greeted tipping his cup to them.

 

They both grabbed their own cups, black coffee for Ashton and a heavily creamed and sugared for Luke, returning the greeting.

 

“So if you don’t mind my asking, what does, Calum I believe is his name, look like?”Ashton was the one to ask making Michael smirk.

 

His fingers gripped the picture of Calum holding it face down on the table. The younger of the two watched the picture intently glancing at the holder of the photo from time to time as well. Michael cleared his throat before speaking.

 

“Well you have to keep in mind this is a very erotic picture of the man I love so I’m not very eager to show it, however, I figure if this meeting goes the way I want it to you will see it anyway.” He stated simply watching their reactions.

 

Luke shifted restlessly in his seat before glancing at the picture once more. Ashton placed a hand on Luke’s thigh to settle the boy. He settles a little as he kept curious blue eyes on the picture.

 

“We, l we assure you this meeting will go well provided Luke appreciates the boy you have.” Ashton hummed rubbing Luke’s thigh.

 

Michael handed the picture over to Luke who turned it over with greedy eyes. His eyes scanned over the picture white teeth sinking into a plump bottom lip. “He’s pretty,” Luke finally spoke eyes meeting Michael’s.

 

Michael looked to Ashton wondering his thoughts on the matter. Ashton plucked the photo from Luke’s fingers making the blonde whine softly. At last Ashton’s eyes scanned over the black and white photo smiling as he looked at the picture. “You’re right Luke, he is a stunning model.”

 

Michael felt his pride swell as he heard the compliments being showered on his boyfriend. As they handed the picture back. He tucked it back in his pocket finishing his coffee watching the pair.

 

“Michael, you have a deal with us however as you said rules need to be discussed. I personally don’t want anyone’s cum in my darlin’s pussy except my own. . .” Ashton hummed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fic, I know I left you on a cliffhanger but I needed to. I didn't really feel like making a super long fic right now so I made the intro. I promise there will be more to come as soon as I possibly can okay? Comments and kudos are always appreciated from you all and I hope I get some.


End file.
